


Betting

by fangirlingmywaythroughlife (hold_onto_your_heart)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, I also can't title things, I know Jo doesn't wear lipstick, Tumblr Prompt, pretend she does, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_onto_your_heart/pseuds/fangirlingmywaythroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt of Henry and Jo making out in front of the precinct while Lucas and Hanson hand over money to Lt Reece because of a bet of how long it would take for them to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting

“No but she seemed genuine! Like there was no way her and Henry were together!” Lucas exclaimed as he rounded the corner of the 11th precinct.

“I don’t know, Jo seems a lot happier now-” Hanson stopped short, causing Lucas to trip and fall right into his back.

“Hey what’s the - oh. _Oh_.” A few metres ahead of them, a certain detective was pressing Henry Morgan onto the wall of the precinct, their lips locking like hormonal teenagers, oblivious to their audience.

Reece strode up to Hanson and Lucas, an eyebrow raised. I believe you two boys owe me twenty dollars.”

“Ah but is there tongue?”

“Believe me boys, there is most definitely tongue.”

Reece collected her money while Hanson and Lucas couldn’t tear their eyes away from the scene. “Oh my god this is hotter than when Caskett finally got together.” Lucas muttered excitedly, earning a _what the hell?_ glance from Hanson.

“C’mon, let’s uh.. leave them to it.” The two doubled back and walked the way they came, not wanting to interrupt Jo and Henry’s embrace. Reece was a little more fearless however, and marched right up to the couple.

“Thank you Detective, Doctor Morgan, you just earned me an extra 40 dollars.” At the sound of her voice, Jo and Henry sprung apart.

“I um, uh-”

“No worries Detective. You two can carry on, as long as you finish that pile of paperwork I _know_ you have.” With that she walked off, leaving behind a stunned Jo and a rather lipstick-stained Henry.


End file.
